


Bad Timing

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU- Older Pines, Adult!Dipper, Gender-neutral Reader, Jealousy, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally getting with Dipper seems like a dream come true, but things can always turn sour -- especially when a lil dream demon gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This was. Actually a request on tumblr! For Dipper getting jealous about Bill gettin' with reader and whatnot so. Enjoy!

It wasn’t exactly something you needed dug up. After all there were moments in life you were less than proud of and this was one of them. A moment that sort’ve…stretched over the gut-churning period between that last night of summer and the night in the hotel. Some more time than that even, given how you didn’t exactly  _stop_  until you realized just how serious the scrawny—not scrawny but burly and tall and  _protective_ —man was about his feelings. Feelings you still were afraid weren’t real, after all the time before when he left them to shimmer in the dust. 

And it all happened in your mind, so it never seemed an issue. Before, the midnight visits had been a release from all the nights your throat closed in. You were pulled away from the silent nightmare of a life you had gotten yourself into, not in…a romantic sense. Or a “I need to forget” sense. The dreams were wacky and you were eyerolling at the pestering triangle that lurked in them. 

But he knew everything.

Bill was digging through your mind, unlocking doors to old memories or  _fresh_  memories you wanted to push into the past. Ones you kept bringing up to yourself. And he to you. And sometimes you vented and he…actually…listened! Let you get all your feelings off your chest which was mighty generous for a being beyond mere mortal minds. But you knew he wasn’t doing it to be nice to you. He was doing it to understand more about humans. To understand how you ticked.

It all blended into a mess of blurs. Head spinning laughter, things you were used to. Things you weren’t used to. Bill with an admittedly attractive form coming closer. Curious to know how that  _thing_ you and Dipper had done worked.

Any of the things you two had done. With the same amount of feeling behind it as Dipper seemed to let you think was there (a stupid thought you now knew was false because he cared so fucking  _much_  but who were you to believe any of that when you were a teenager in his bed, wanting to smother your life out in his pillows.) Which made things feel less serious. No tender kisses—no kisses at all. Just babbling that pissed you off and otherwise silence.

A quick adventure. That happened a lot.

If it was in your dreams, it was fine. No harm no foul. And for some reason, it kept Bill out of Dipper’s body. A notion you’d spent more nights choking up over than you cared to admit. The brand  _carved_ into the boy’s hip like he was cattle for slaughter had done that. You still hadn’t dug deeper into it, asked about it later because then that’d be  _talking_  about that night. But Bill had revealed enough to make you worried. 

That was where you were, weren’t you? That stupid brand.

Or well. What it caused.

You’d just witnessed it, not that you hadn’t before. But…rarely did you find the conclusion of it. See the two arguing. In a way. All you could do was hear Dipper speaking so spitefully into thin air, clearly not himself. Clearly that damn demon. 

And he was…admitting things. Things you really didn’t  _need_  admitted. You had no idea what was being said from both sides, what could’ve brought about the topic but there it was. 

He’d look at it you piercing eyes and snicker. Constantly. About how of course he knew what  _that_ was like, that being what you dearly hoped it wasn’t. Until he was confirming it, speaking like Dipper was in the nether, cursing him out. Confirming that he knew because he’d done it. With  _you_. “They’re certainly a ride, Pine Tree!” _  
_

You wanted to curse him out, but just sat there, growing increasingly more embarrassed and terrified by the minute. Terrified about what else Bill was going to say. Terrified by what your….gosh, saying it still gave you jitters…your _boyfriend_  was going to say when he regained consciousness. 

When it was over with, Dipper’s body  _smacked_  the ground with such force you jumped from your seat. Wished you would have caught him but you were like a leaf compared to him. He’d have crushed you. No, instead you waited. 

Dazy hazel eyes were slowly opening back up, the man pushing himself up by the elbows. He somehow looked paler than he already was. Pale and baggy eyes staring straight at you. You just stood there. Wringing your hands.

You took a step back when he was standing at full. So damn worried because all these years of trying to reach this moment—not the moment when the dream demon he was enemies with told him how close you’d gotten—but the moment when you could even  _be_  with this idiot. 

Dipper grabbed your shoulders very suddenly. You tensed up. 

"Was that true?"

His eyes were so  _intense_. He seemed so intense. You were…fearful. Dipper wasn’t the type to…act negatively enough to things to make you fearful. Though this…was something on top of the worst of the worst. 

You swallowed regret and just…closed your eyes. Letting yourself just hang there as you muttered, “…Yeah.”

"All of it?"

"Yeah…Look i-it was awhile ago," you started spewing. Still not opening your eyes. Not wanting to see how mad he had to look in the moment. "It…It was all  _dreams—_ I didn’t even know it was  _real_ ….a-at first—”

You halted beneath the touch of lips. Something you honestly were staring to think you’d never expect again. Your hands flattened against his chest, still heaving from the body swap, coming closer to you. You didn’t want to push him away. Maybe just…make sure he was real. Because he was acting like this was a dream itself.

Mouth traveled back, pressing against your ear. Your spine trembled before he’d even uttered anything. When he had, you were trying not to melt. “Nothing we haven’t done?” What…was he even doing? After finding out what he did, shouldn’t he be…ditching you? At least walking off to think this over?

No he was inching closer to you by the moment. In turn causing you to take steps back so you didn’t fall over. Focusing on his mutters in your ear took all your effort. Stepping was difficult. 

"Y-Yeah?" And there it was, tripping. The back of your knees hit the sofa behind and you fell back, taking the out of character man with you. You somehow went without getting hurt. Dipper? Not so much. His leg smacked the coffee table on the way down and he gave a small cursing shout.

Finally your eyes opened.

Seeing his face was reassuring. Normal dorky Dipper, looking still rather pissed off. Now from the leg and from Bill.  And from you? Possibly? The panic setting in from how rushed he was being about…something was throwing you off. 

"D…Dipper, dude—I—"

The hands on your shoulders were on your face. Rubbing your cheeks and he was back on your lips. Still leaving you confused and pressing into the cushions. Nothing was making sense. 

It wasn’t until he pulled off that you got any answers. And then it was his finger tracing just beneath your pants. A blaze of crimson on his cheeks making you sit up and grab his wrist. The halt cause the man to finally look up at you.

Asking what he was doing seemed silly. It was almost obvious what he was about to do.

"I need to…I…" Even he wasn’t sure what was going on. "I’m better, you know? Right?"

The slight  _growl_  to his voice threw you off. Made your stomach warm over. You were starting to fluster too, realizing what was happening. Dipper was…was he jealous? Was he jealous of Bill? Granted you’d definitely spent more time with the yellow annoyance. Given Dipper had up and  _ditched_  you so many times. But that didn’t mean he needed to be jealous.

After all you weren’t madly in love with Bill. Dipper would always be better. But he seemed…convinced to prove it. 

You wouldn’t mind evidence. Your hand let go of his wrist. “I know, Dipper.”

Free to roam, the fingers were moving towards your zipper. “E-Even if I’m an asshole, he’s not better.” That certainly was satisfying. Honestly that could be all you needed. Hearing Dipper admit that. 

But clothes were already being rustled, tossed aside. He wasn’t taking his time. Everything was fast and fumbled. To start this before he wasn’t so heated up over jealousy and anger and noticeable  _lust_. You could  _see_ just that as it revealed itself, popping out of his own fly. Your heart was certainly racing. Body throbbing very suddenly.

The moment between seeing it and feeling it were near instantaneous. Sudden kisses back on your face, hands grasping your hips into position. What an awkward position it was, if comfortable. But you could handle a bit of awkwardness if it meant pushed beneath a now thrusting Dipper. Already moving, no waiting. Burning you until your body grew used to the feeling. 

Gosh what a feeling. 

Practically yanking at his curly brown hair, sounding into his shoulder as he moved to line kisses and bites over your neck. A hand tracing up your shirt, groping. The pressing fillment inside of you growing with each jagged motion. You held firmly to the back of his vest, swaying with him, going with the flow of things. 

You arched against every—not a thrust. Thrusting was mild. This was ramming, completely absorbing all your strength and emotion. Evidently his too, seeing how much the occasional grunts were turning to more whimpered moans, soft noises against your collarbone as he bruised it. 

The swiftness of everything, made  _everything_  hit fast. The sudden feeling like you’d been punched in the stomach rocked your entire body, making your teeth clench tight. It meant things felt like they were over before they had even begun. 

Dipper gasped at the no doubt tightening feeling. As were you, letting it wash out of your frame slowly but surely. Body falling further into the sofa as the warmth left. Each final ride of it as the brunette went to join you felt like an extra bliss above.

You almost expected to  _fill_  it. That would’ve been…interesting. You’d always wanted to, wondered what it was like, almost needing to know what it was like. (Probably…no different than how it’d felt when  _Bill_  had done it. ) But that was too terrifying a thought to consider, one that kept it from occurring. Your stomach jolted as he left, probably dirty the sofa cushions instead of you. 

Gentle kisses returned to your face. Cheek, forehead, lips. Opening your eyes gave you the sight of the man breathing harshly against you. No doubt the same sight he had. Your cheeks were on fire, body still warm from the aftershock. Mind racing because that was so  _sudden._

Dipper was waiting for you to say something. You had a feeling. It made you giggle because he was such an asshole. He needed to have confirmation. You kisses his cheek and giggled again.

"That…was better."

"Damn right."

You laughed now, chest shaking with the sounds.  ”Damn straight.”

"D-Damn straight. I’d liKE TO SEE THAT GUY TRY AND OUTDO THAT!" he shouted up, as if Bill was lurking nearby listening. You almost hoped he was, knowing that weird experimentation was done with. You certainly had no reason to try anymore. Why dream when there was a stud like this willing so often? 

"Yeah fuck that guy."

"Not literally of course?"

You gently punched Dipper’s shoulder, rolling your eyes. “Of course.”

"Of course." 


End file.
